


Si no corta, ¿pues cómo voy a sangrar?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Seduction, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personajes.





	Si no corta, ¿pues cómo voy a sangrar?

**Si no corta, ¿pues cómo voy a sangrar?**

** _Goodnight moon – Shevaree_ **

Había algo que Caroline apreciaba de su vida como vampira, también como algo que parecía exactamente lo mismo.

Le daba poder; la fuerza, todo lo que tenía éxito de hacer, la habilidad que hacer que las personas hicieran lo que quería.

Era algo que tenía también cuando era un mero ser humano, pero se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

Y luego había los instintos; esos todo eran de Caroline, y para nada de la vampira.

Klaus era peligroso, y ella lo sabía; probablemente, el ser más peligroso que nunca hubiera caminado por la tierra.

Y mientras su alma se dividía entre lo que habría tenido que hacer y lo que de verdad quería hacer, no podía evitar de sentirse atraída por el peligro como polilla a la llama.

** _Are you gonna be my girl? – Jet_ **

La sedución era un juego divertito, siempre lo había pensado.

Había casi olvidado – o había tenido éxito de guardar bajo llave en un rincón de su mente – el espantoso tiempo que había pasado de humana, y no le importaba mucho de sus sentimientos o emociones, excepto cuando se demostraban de tanto entretenimiento por ella.

Damon era un tonto, lo había establecido desde el primero momento cuando lo había visto; era devoto, sin embargo, y en el tiempo podía ser útil.

Stefan era una raza muy diferente; sin duda era un buen hombre, pero sus buenas intenciones iban a hacerlo el demonio perfecto en el juego de Katherine.

Dejó su alma – si todavía tenía una – dividirse para que los hermanos la cogieran. Iba a hacer lo mismo con las suyas, y esas todavía valían realmente algo.

** _Where you end – Moby _ **

Se había enamorado de mujeres, antes; había sido tan tonto, anulándose por algo tan fugaz, tan irreal, tan...

Había algo enteramente diferente con Elena. La cara que llevaba era dolorosa de mirar por él, pero en cuanto hablaba sabía que no había nada de Katherine en ella, que podía simplemente enamorarse de ella, robarla por los brazos de su hermano y...

E iba a tomar más que robarla para tenerla, Damon lo sabía. No se trataba de compulsión ni de poseso: quería que Elena lo eligiera, y eso significaba que tenía que dividir su alma y transformar una parte de esa en algo que ella pudiera reconocer y amar.

Siempre había sido tan tonto, cuando se trataba de mujeres.

** _Don’t cha wanna ride? – Joss Stone_ **

Se lo merecía, pensó.

Había tratado de hacerlo de la manera más simple, más natural, pero nada de ninguna de sus existencias había sido normal ni natural durante años, pues se rindió.

Bonnie era una bruja, por lo demás; no seguía el orden natural más que Elena, Caroline, Stefan o Damon.

Y si podía ser amiga con vampiros, también podía amar a uno.

Enzo estaba aún más roto que todos los otros, y tal vez era eso que la atraía más.

Su alma estaba dividida, pisada, marcada, destruida. Y ella podía fácilmente amarlo y hacerlo entero de vuelta, y ese pensamiento era embriagador.

No iba a escaparse, no esta vez. Iba a ser por siempre – en la medida en que su eternidad iba a durar.

** _Coma white – Marylin Manson _ **

Sabía tan bien.

Sabía de alcohol y libertad, de vida y muerte mezclándose en un sabor único que Stefan normalmente no disfrutaba.

Girar el mando era algo tan simple; no entendía porque su consciencia siempre tratara de impedirle de hacerlo.

No quería volver, esta vez. No quería que Damon y Elena lo convencieran, no quería ser el Stefan Salvatore a quien le importaba de todas esas personas que no significaban nada por él.

Su alma no estaba dividida: sólo una parte de sí tenía un alma, y era la parte que le habría gustado descartar por siempre, así que el Destripador pudiera seguir bañándose en esa libertad, bañándose en esa sangre.

** _Because of you – Kelly Clackson_ **

¿Qué sentido tenía ser un cazador, de verdad?

Su misión, todo lo que tenía que hacer, se había desvanecido con ella.

Jeremy ya no podía ver a Bonnie, y no había otro que prefiriera ver ahora, recordándole lo que podía ser, recordándole que todavía tenía una vida, de alguna manera, que tenía un alma, aun dividida como estaba.

Pero ya no podía creerlo, y todo lo que hacía era tratar de sofocar sus recuerdos con alcohol y chicas, incapaz de enfrentar la enésima pérdida.

Improvisamente, se recordó de Anna. Anna y su sangre, algo que habría tenido que transformarlo en un monstruo que no habría sentido ese dolor.

Por vez primera, ese deseo volvió en él. El deseo de ser lo que cazaba.

** _California dreamin’ – The Mamas & the Papas_ **

El bosque se cierra sobre de él, lo siente.

Ser un animal tendría que haber significado libertad, siempre lo había pensado. Elegir de correr sin pararse, elegir de coger todo lo que quería y terminar con eso, contento y satisfecho, esperando sólo que llegara un nuevo día.

Esta cosa del engendro era un caos. Su alma dividida entre el animal y Klaus, su mente nublada y confusa, incapaz de ponerlo en el camino correcto de seguir, porque ese maldito vampiro siempre estaba allí, merodeando y ordenando, con esa sonrisita y todas sus atenciones por Caroline.

Tyler respiró hondo el bosque, tratando de encontrar un poco de claridad.

No quería estar a atado a ninguno. Aún menos a esa alimaña.

Iba a liberarse, de alguna manera.

** _Caribbean blue – Enya _ **

Era como un sueño; se sentía así.

Elena no podía reconocerlo, por lo demás, como si perteneciera en la mente de alguien otro y se hubiera confundido, llegando a la suya.

Miró esos ojos, profundos como el infinito, que le miraban fijo mientras su boca se quedaba sin moverse, como si esperara que ella dijera algo.

Pero Elene no tenía nada de decir a ese raro hombre que nunca había visto antes, no podía...

De verdad, ¿no lo había visto?

Había algo familiar en él, algo que dividía su alma entre el deseo de escaparse y lo de acercarse.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y preguntarle su nombre, pero entonces se despertó.

El nombre Damon hizo eco en el aire sólo un momento, y luego se fue, junto a la cara del hermoso extraño.

** _All eyes – Imagine Dragons_ **

Le tomará un poco de tiempo para habituarse de vuelta a respirar.

Le tomará un poco de tiempo para ver personas y no pensar que sean un producto de su imaginación, que su mente los está inventado para salir adelante la absoluta soledad a que fue maldito.

Kai sonríe, sintiendo el sabor de mal en sus labios.

No le tomarán que unas horas para acostumbrarse al hecho que ahora puede tener todo lo que siempre quiso, que puede reinar sobre lo que es suyo de derecho, que todo lo que tiene que hacer es acabar la vida de su hermana, y luego todo estará bien.

Siente el poder emerger, como si sacado directamente por la misma tierra, y la toma como una señal.

Su alma no está dividida de su cuerpo y su poder ya; Jo va a morir, y él va a reinar. Como debería ser.

** _Leave me alone – Pink_ **

Damon parece muy ridículo en este momento, piensa Alaric.

Toda la apariencia que pone, cuanto quiere parecer fuerte, como trata siempre de evitar de ser pillado sintiendo algo.

Pero Alaric lo sabía en el momento cuando había muerto, sabía que Damon iba a venir a su tumba y hablar, porque no puede soportar no tener nadie con quien hablar.

Alaric sólo resulta ser el único que todavía lo escuchará, aún ahora que está muerto.

_Tú me faltas también, colega_ le dice, y aun sabiendo que Damon no lo puede oír, sabe que el mensaje llega a destinación, de alguna manera.

A Damon le hace falta dejarlo ir, todo en el alma dividida de Alaric se lo dice.

A él, por lo demás... no le hace falta dejar a Damon ni a ninguno de ellos, nunca más.

Finalmente puede estar allí, exactamente donde debería estar.


End file.
